bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Number 1
"Number 1" is a song recorded by South Korean boy group BIGBANG. It is the second track in the Japanese debut studio album Number 1. Lyrics (Can you feel it?) Let's go (Ah ah, Uh) Can you feel it? Hey! Let me introduce myself (Big Bang, Yeah) Are you ready for the show? I'll be ready in an hour Jump in the shower Crisp and clean Now I got the power Blastin music from my speakers T-shirt's fresh, brand new sneakers Ready to flow, ready to go (go) Ready for the spotlight, ready for the show Let me tell you something That you already know I'm a hard working man (yeah) And I work for my fans Taeyang/T.O.P Girl I love your style Love your smile Wish that you could be Only mine, be only mine (fo' sho) I can't let it go I don't know What you're doing to me (yeah) You're so fine (Uh huh) Ooh, you're so fine (Let's go) Daesung/Seungri It's getting hot in the club I can see they want some more. I will give you more I'm your Number One Once I get up I will rock Never stop you can be sure Yeah, you can be sure I'm your Number One Taeyang/T.O.P I (uh) You know I (Yes) You know I (Yo) I'm your Number One. Crazy hot, mad party Shorty drop it low for me You can keep me company You look sweet, smell like honey I need a girl who is in it for me Not for the money, not for the fame (Shoot) Not for the glory, not for the name (Man) It aint easy 'Cause all they just sayin is Boy I love your style Love your smile Wish that you could be Only mine, be only mine (fo' sho) I can't let it go I don't know What you're doing to me You're so fine Ooh, you're so fine Daesung/Seungri It's getting hot in the club I can see they want some more. Yeah, I will give you more I'm your Number One Once I get up I will rock Never stop you can be sure Yeah, you can be sure I'm your Number One Taeyang/G-Dragon I (You know I) You know I (Yeah, you know I) You know I I'm your Number One (I'm your Number One) Taeyang/T.O.P Jump (Jump) Jump (Jump) Jump (Jump) To the ceiling, ceiling (Everybody in the place come on now) Jump (Jump) Jump (Jump) Jump (Jump) What a feeling, feeling Taeyang/G-Dragon Jump (Jump) Jump (Jump) Jump (Jump) To the ceiling, ceiling (Once again, Big Bang come on) Jump (Jump) Jump (Jump) Jump (Jump) What a feeling, feeling (Na Mean) Daesung/Seungri/G-Dragon It's getting hot in the club (yeah) I can see they want some more. (You want some more?) I will give you more (Yeah, I'll give you more) I'm your Number One Once I get up I will rock (Rock, rock, rock) Never stop you can be sure (You can be sure baby) Yeah, you can be sure I'm your Number One Daesung/Seungri/T.O.P It's getting hot in the club (Jump, jump, high, high) I can see they want some more. (yeah, jump, jump, jump) Yeah, I will give you more (yeah) I'm your Number One (ooh) Once I get up I'll be rock (never stop baby) Never stop you can be sure (no no) Yeah, you can be sure I'm your Number One Taeyang/G-Dragon I (You know I) You know I (Yeah, you know I) You know I I'm your Number One Music Video Category:2008 releases Category:Songs